Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Before Team Pokecuties
by Magical Girl Pinkie
Summary: Basically a prequel for my other Pokemon story. Takes place in the future. The story is better than this summary!
1. Chapter 1

** It was so tempting to create a prequel for my PMD2 story, explorers of nonsense, so I'm making one! **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The consequence of helping a friend**

_BOOM! _A loud explosion woke a young boy up from his sleep. The young boy picked up a white suitcase labeled "first aid" and headed toward the source of it, ready to help anyone who was injured. His mom also woke up, and tried to stop him.

"Shinji! Come back here this instant!" His mom yelled out to her son.

"What if I don't?" Shinji responded.

"I'll..." His mom paused.

"I'll what?" Shinji said. His mother just looked at him. "Ma, why won't you let me go outside of the village? I just want to help injured people and Pokemon who got hurt by traps," He complained.

"It's too dangerous! I don't want you to run into HIM. Lord Dusknoir would kill us all if any of us even talked to that guy! Shinji, you know what happened to your father. We were very lucky to not be executed with him," Shinji paused.

"Ma! I don't know why he was killed, and I don't care! I'm going now, and don't try to stop me!" Shinji ran off to help the Pokemon or person who triggered the explosion. His mom did not try to stop him, but she did say one thing to herself.

"He's just like his father..." She started to cry.

***

After one hour of walking through a forrest-themed mystery dungeon, Shinji found an injured Grovyle. He had finally found an injured Pokemon, but when he tried to help the Grovyle, it tried to run away.

" Go away!" The Grovyle backed away from Shinji, but its injuries prevented it from running away. The Grovyle took a closer look at Shinji and noticed he resembled someone he once knew.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shinji was a little nervous.

"I'll explain later, but first help me get to the stairs. This is the last floor of the mystery dungeon. I'll be healed automatically once we get out," He pointed to a conveniently placed staircase in the same room they were in. Shinji helped Grovyle get out of the mystery dungeon safely.

***

Once they were outside, Grovyle looked around to make sure they were alone. "Good, we're all alone," He said after checking his surroundings.

"Why do we have to be alone?" Shinji wondered.

"Because if you are seen with me, everyone in your village will be killed," Grovyle said.

"What?! Why the whole village and not just me?!" Shinji did not want to die.

"Kid, it's very complicated," Grovyle looked away.

"I can handle the truth! Please trust me!" Pleaded Shinji.

"You're just like your father, aren't you?" Grovyle said.

"You knew my father?!" Shinji said, surprised.

"Yes, I knew him quite well. He was a nice man," Grovyle remembered

"I miss him, why did he have to die?" Shinji held back tears as he said this.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" A voice cackled in the distance.

"Dusknoir's here! Kid, you need to come with me!" Grovyle grabbed Shinji by the hand and started running far away.

***

"What was that for?! That was only a Sableye, not lord Dusknoir. Also, stop calling me kid! My name is Shinji!" Shinji angrily said.

"Sableye are Dusknoir's underlings, you should know that, kid," Grovyle said. Shinji was boiling with anger, but he didn't say anything about it. "Come with me, I want to show you something," Shinji reluctantly followed Grovyle to a strange circle shaped piece of temporal tower, which had collapsed a long time ago. "Touch this," Grovyle pointed to the strange object.

"You were going to see if the boy has the scream or not, weren't you Grovyle? Too bad you'll both be dead before you find out!" Dusknoir laughed in his deep and creepy voice. Dusknoir and his Sableye popped out of their hiding places.

"Dusknoir!" Grovyle was prepared to fight. Dusknoir just laughed. Somewhat panicked, Shinji touched the circle-like object. He soon got dizzy and had a dimensional scream.

** Male Voice: Peach! You don't look like a Piplup anymore! What's going on?!**

** Peach: Don't worry about me! Just put the time gears in the slots!**

What happened next was very quick and unexpected. Grovyle was knocked out and the Sableye blindfolded Shinji. When the blindfold was taken off, he found himself tied to a stockade. This was the last thing he saw until he became a Riolu.

**That's my longest first chapter ever! From now on, this story will be told from Peach's POV. Please review, but as usual, no flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

**Like I said last chapter, this will be from Peach's point of view. This is basically chapter one and two of Explorers of Nonsense together in first person style. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Test papers and tunnels**

My name is Peach, and I'm just a normal girl. The only thing strange about me is the fact that I'm albino. That means my hair is white, my eyes are a reddish pink, and my skin is pale. However, I dye my hair blonde often. I live in an apartment with my mother. If you're asking where my father is, he died in a car crash before I was born. I had a normal life. Well, at least until one day. It all started when I was walking home from school holding two test papers.

"A bad grade on both my math and science tests..." I sighed. Why can't I do anything right! Mom's going to be so mad! I had to get rid of these papers, so I ran to a place where nobody could see me and crumbled them into a ball and threw them on the floor. I would have walked away if I didn't see my ball of failure get "blown" away. There was no wind blowing at the moment, so I wondered, what's going on? Suddenly, I feel like I'm being sucked by a vacuum cleaner. I tried to run away, but I lost my footing and was sucked into a strange tunnel. Inside the tunnel, I felt like I was spinning around, so I felt dizzy. I would have been knocked out if I was in there for five more seconds, but I guess I'm lucky. When I got out, I landed on my butt onto some grey grass. My test papers bounced on my head and onto the floor soon after even though they went in before me. I got up and looked at my surroundings. All around me were trees, but they were grey and didn't move at all. There was an out of place staircase behind me. The only thing that wasn't grey was this gear thing that gave off a pretty bluish glow. I slowly walked towards it and grabbed it. It was very warm and it felt good in my hands until I started getting dizzy. I felt my heartbeat rapidly accelerating and my vision went away completely. I heard some voices during this time.

**There's the time gear! But time's still stopped!**

**Grovyle, isn't time supposed to flow again when the time gear is returned?**

**Time must collapsing already...**

Once the voices stopped, I returned to normal. The second voice really bugged me. It sounded exactly like mine! I didn't have much time to think, though. I heard footsteps coming from the staircase. I thought it was a human, so I hid by the staircase with my papers behind my back, hoping not to be seen. I quickly saw it wasn't a human, it was a Grovyle. I only knew this because I played the Pokemon video games, and so does my mom. Please don't ask why. Well anyway, the Grovyle was quick and he quickly noticed that I had dropped the time gear on the floor.

"Someone was already here..." he said. I felt my palms getting a little sweaty. Was that his? Did I do something wrong by touching it? These kind of questions rushed through my head as I was hiding behind the stairs. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore! I said what I did like I committed a crime. He stared at me, surprised.

"How could she have-" he said quietly to himself, but it was loud enough for me to hear. I wanted to know what he was talking about, so I asked him. It couldn't hurt, right? He did explain what he was talking about to me. Apparently, I had this rare ability called the dimensional scream which let me see the past and future if I touched something. He started to leave, but I stopped him to ask if he knew any other people with my ability. He said he didn't. I started to ask even more questions about things like if there were any other humans in this world and those kind of things. The longer he stayed to answer my questions, the more anxious he looked to leave. He must be very impatient. After about an "hour" of endless questions, I heard footsteps from the stair case.

"Oh great, now look what you did! Now he's here! As if things couldn't get any worse for me now..." He didn't sound pleased with me at all. I started to feel a little bad. Anyway, those footsteps came from a Dusknoir and six Sableye. I ran behind the staircase without them noticing, just in case they were bad Pokemon. I watched as they attacked Grovyle. Not knowing what to do when Dusknoir was about to land the finishing blow to him, without really thinking, I threw the ball of failure at his back. It was a good idea, at the time. He stopped charging an attack and read my epic fail of a science test. I blew my hiding spot for the second time today because I was really embarrassed. Next thing I know, I'm against a tree while Dusknoir asks questions while I say "go away." Then Grovyle stabbed Dusknoir in the back with a Leaf Blade. He fought them until they retreated.

"T-thank you..." that was all I managed to spit out.

"For what?" He asked. He clearly had no idea what I meant at all. Truth is, I almost didn't know what I was saying either.

"Thank you for saving me... I don't know what would have happened if that went on for any longer..." I said. I really didn't know what would have happened if it went on for any longer. Would he keep asking me questions, or would he have gotten annoyed and killed me..? There's no way to know for sure.

"Hey... can you please look for time gears with me?" Grovyle suddenly asked. I didn't know what do do, honestly. There's more time gears like the one here, I thought. I wondered why he was looking for them.

"...Why..?" I said. I was confused. I couldn't do much for him at all, I was too weak and defenseless, so why was he asking me of all people?

"Well you see..." He started to explain why he was looking for the time gears. Apparently, time is stopped here, and that's because a place called Temporal Tower collapsed. Grovyle wants to change history and stop it from collapsing. To do that, he needs the time gears. He needs to go to the past and collect them and then put them into the tower. But first, he needs to know where they are in the future. That's where I come in. I have to use my dimensional scream ability to find the locations of the time gears. Then when we have found them all, we go to the past. Simple, right? Well, not to me. I agreed to go with him anyway. He is my friend, after all. We'll fix time together, and maybe I get to get home! I was about to go on a dangerous journey that would certainly change me forever.

** So, what did you think? Please review! Bye bye!**


End file.
